Welcome to Our World
by candelifera
Summary: When the BAU are invited to the Ministry of Magic in London none are sure whether magic is real or not. In the short time of their visit another will join their team. Morgan/Hermione Hotch/JJ Criminal Minds/Harry Potter xover
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from Criminal Minds or Harry Potter other than the plot.

Chapter One

Aaron Hotchner was not known for his sense of humor, particularly in regards to his job within the BAU. This was not a secret from other employees within the FBI and while he was known to have his moments of rare smiles and jokes with other agents it was not something that occurred on a daily basis. Yet sitting opposite the Sector Chief Erin Strauss he couldn't help but wonder if Morgan or Gideon had decided to play a joke on the Unit Chief.

"With all due respect Ma'am," Hotch began in what he hoped was his usual stoic tone and not the strained irritation he was currently feeling, "This has to be some twisted joke."

Strauss regarded the profiler sitting opposite her over her glasses, "Do I appear to be joking with you, Agent Hotchner?"

The already tense air between the two tightened; it was no secret that the Sector Chief disliked Agent Hotchner and the private conversation between the two was barely remaining civil if only for the seriousness of the discussion.

"I mean no disrespect Ma'am but surely you can understand my…skepticism on the matter." Hotch retorted coldly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm not interested in your skepticism. The fact of the matter is that you and your team are being sent as representatives of the BAU to London." When Hotch remained quiet still reeling in the information he had received Strauss sighed, "Formalities aside Agent Hotchner, I do understand your confusion. But the situation is very real and we're lucky to even have this chance of some form of alliance being formed."

"How am I to explain to my team what the nature of this case is?" Hotch asked evenly after a pause.

Strauss stood and her action was imitated immediately by Hotch. She moved from behind her desk speaking formally once again, "I will be addressing the issue to them. I made the decision to inform you separately as Unit Chief."

Hotch followed her out into the BAU bullpen, the members of his team lifting their heads questioningly as Strauss headed to the conference room. At Hotch's indication they followed their superiors in and took their usual places at the table. A moment later Garcia and JJ filed into the room, politely excusing their lateness and seated themselves at the table with their team members.

Strauss folded her arms across her chest and addressed the confused team in front of her, "I'm sure you have all heard the past troubles that England, particularly London, has been having over the past few years." Strauss began, confusing the group even more, "And while many simply believed that it was terrorist activity we have the real facts." Strauss paused, studying the group in front of her critically.

"Ma'am?" Morgan prompted, raising his eyebrows questioningly when it was clear no one else was going to say anything.

Strauss sighed and took a seat at the table, clasping her hands in front of her, "Recently the FBI has been contacted by not only the American Ministry of Magic but also the British Ministry." She waited as her words were processed by the occupants in the room and as expected they reacted with incredulousness.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that there is a Ministry of Magic in America and England?" Morgan snorted and shook his head, "You don't seriously believe this, do you Hotch?" He inquired of his leader.

Hotch didn't have a chance to reply, Strauss cut in, "Agent Morgan I know this is a strange discovery but it is nonetheless very real." She said sharply, "The BAU has been invited by the British Ministry to form a friendship that will hopefully aid in protecting both humans and magical beings in the field."

"Why are we being invited?" JJ asked curiously, her brain telling her that magic wasn't real despite the reality in Strauss's words.

Strauss answered smoothly with no hesitation, "They want to build back the trust between humans and magic. While they know they can't go and tell the entire world of their existence they have acknowledged that, for the safety of the Defense Force, it is necessary for some to have knowledge of magic. Your knowledge of this it may be able to protect you if you should happen to come across a case of the supernatural."

"So they're going to give us pointers on how to deal with it?" Morgan asked, humoring the situation until he had proof.

"They may but it is still being debated as to whether one of their trained officers will join the FBI to help with cases." Strauss explained.

The team sat in silence, stunned by the news of their impending trip. They had encountered some of the most dangerous serial killers and rapists in America and not once considered the existence of magic. Using the stunned silence to her advantage Strauss continued with details of their trip, informing them of their departure in two days with her joining them. Two weeks would be spent in England, two weeks to come to terms with the magical world and the dangers that may be brought with it.

When Strauss finally left Garcia let out a small squeal, "This is awesome! Can you believe that wizards actually exist?" She exclaimed.

"That's if it's real Baby girl." Morgan pointed out, "Are we sure Strauss isn't just losing her mind?"

Reid shrugged, "It does seem exceptionally insane of her to suggest that magic is real."

"You think?" Morgan asked sarcastically shooting Reid an incredulous look.

Hotch rose from his chair, "Until we all see the proof that it's real we have no choice but to follow the orders. Whether the magic is real or not we have been officially invited by the British Ministry for two weeks. You have been given tomorrow off for time to prepare; we leave at nine a.m."

"What do you think Gideon?" Morgan asked once Hotch had left.

Gideon stapled his fingers across the table, "I agree with Hotch; until we have proof there's nothing we can do about this trip. See you all in two days." He nodded to them, rising from his seat and filing out the door.

The younger members of the team regarded each other carefully; their time in London was definitely going to be interesting, no doubt about it.

Hotch sighed tiredly, finally packing the last pieces of clothing in to the bigger suitcase for the impending trip to London. It was strange packing the medium sized suitcase, never needing to take anything bigger than his duffle bag for cases. Then again, this wasn't one of the typical cases that the BAU handled. He wasn't even sure if this could be classified as a case; it seemed more of a negotiation and treaty settlement than anything else.

He sat on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. In the time that he had been in the bureau he had never once considered that the crimes they were investigating may have been the result of some supernatural interference. How close had they come over the years from getting involved in something beyond their abilities? How many of those unsolved cases were because of magical wrongdoings and not human killers?

That is if magic is even real.

Aaron Hotchner knew that countering Erin Strauss's claim that magic was real would not help him or his team. Knowing that Strauss would be accompanying them to London immediately made Hotch cautious; Strauss wouldn't hesitate for a moment to use the teams unwillingness or his own as a way to get what she wanted and he wasn't going to take that chance. He had fought too hard for too long to get backtracked by Strauss's manipulation.

There were times, despite what people may think, that he reconsidered everything he had worked for, thought back to what he could have had. He had been successful as a prosecutor but his drive for a career within the FBI had put a strain on the one long term relationship he had ever been in.

Haley Brooks had been the girl of his dreams no matter how cliché it sounded. All it had taken was a glimpse of her after accidentally stumbling in to a drama rehearsal in his final year of high school. She had been so carefree, laughing at one of her friends as they lounged around on stage waiting for the teacher to finish talking with other members of the cast. He had stayed at the top of the theatre, watching for a few moments as bits of the play was discussed by the group before he finally slipped out unnoticed. That very same day he signed up to the drama club and, as he had joked with Haley, been the worst fourth pirate in the play.

They had dated steadily not too long after the play had ended and it wasn't until almost five years later at the end of his degree that they mutually decided to go their separate ways. They both realized that they wanted different things; she didn't want the career orientated boyfriend that, she knew, would end up working more often than being at home. They had split the moment they both accepted their differences and still managed to stay good friends, Hotch even getting along with her husband of two years.

Hotch sighed and lay back on the queen sized bed, kicking off his shoes as he did so. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that the upcoming trip went as smoothly as possible. He couldn't help but think of the impending trip as a chance to speak with JJ outside of work, even if the whole case turned out to be a failure. His association with the media liaison was mostly confined to work hours and it was the knowledge that he wasn't her boss that allowed the relationship to grow outside of the office. Once the initial shock of the trip had worn off he couldn't help but look forward to the time he would get to spend with her outside of the office.

They had managed to keep their meetings outside the office a secret from the rest of the team. That in itself was worth celebrating, managing to avoid being caught by some of the best profilers around. JJ was the first woman to ever hold any interest romantically for him since Haley; not only was she beautiful but her intelligence and humor were something he valued greatly.

This trip was definitely looking up.

A/N so this is completely different from my other stories. Let me know what you all think and Emily Prentiss will be joining them in England. I'm making this a Hotch/JJ fic and Hotch is around 34 in this and JJ is 28. I will also be making this a Hermione/Morgan fic. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from Criminal Minds or Harry Potter other than the plot.

Chapter Two

Things were not going well for Aaron Hotchner.

He had his hopes high as he woke on the day of departure, rising to a sunny morning. He had continued his morning rituals just as he would on any other day, wearing a crisp black suit and grey tie and clean shaven. He had poured himself a large cup of coffee and sipped at it while reading through the general outline of the impending trip, irritated at the lack of detail on the two weeks. He refused to let that bother him however, sliding in to the taxi that he had called to take him directly to the airport, not wanting to leave his car there for the two weeks. He had been disappointed that JJ was unable to meet up with him earlier for coffee but knew that she was just as stressed as he was with the trip. He thought back to their day off yesterday, still concerned about her stress levels.

"_What if this is just her way of testing us?" JJ asked, pacing across the small width of his kitchen._

_Aaron leaned back against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest, "It's highly unlikely JJ. I've already had Garcia check into the request; we've officially been invited by a branch of Britain's Ministry." He reached out to stop her, resting his large hands on her shoulders lightly, "JJ, relax; if Strauss is trying to trick anyone it'll be me." _

_JJ shot him an irritated look, "If that's your attempt at making me feel better it didn't work." She grumbled under her breath, taking a step closer to lean against his strong body. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her, "What do you think about the whole magic thing?"_

"_I thought it was Gideon or Morgan somehow convincing Strauss to play a joke on me." He chuckled, the deep sound vibrating through JJ as she rested her head on his chest._

_She couldn't help but laugh, "I think they know you better than to try and play a joke on you." She looked up at him with a smile, "That's something they'd leave for Reid."_

_Aaron laughed, "I was expecting some statistic or explanation for magic when he found out."_

While the day had ended well with JJ staying until the late afternoon it wasn't until he got to the airport the next morning that things began to get even more stressful for the Unit Chief.

"Agent Hotchner, I'd like to introduce Agent Emily Prentiss. She'll be joining the BAU effective immediately." Strauss introduced, smiling victoriously at the immediate tension that flooded through Hotch.

Hotch refrained from sighing in frustration and instead studied the tall, intelligent young woman next to Strauss. She held a hand out to him which he accepted, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She said professionally.

"You're Ambassador Prentiss's daughter, correct?" He asked, recognizing the last name.

She smiled lightly, "Yes sir; I've been an Agent with the bureau for a couple of years now." They both seemed to sigh with relief as Strauss moved away from them to greet JJ upon her arrival with Garcia. "Is it too soon for me to stress my immense dislike for that woman?" Emily asked forwardly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the woman was out of earshot.

Hotchner granted her a rare smile, deciding to give her a chance despite the timing of her arrival, "Trust me, you're not alone in your dislike but we'll keep that to ourselves." He smiled at JJ as she managed to move past Strauss glad to see that she was as calm as she looked, "Emily Prentiss this is our media liaison Jennifer Jureau."

"It's nice to meet you." Emily smiled, shaking her hand.

"Call me JJ, the rest of the team does." JJ told her, sending Hotch a questioning glance but she already knew who was responsible for the surprise addition to the team. As she passed him she couldn't refrain from reaching out to squeeze his hand reassuringly once she was certain no one was looking. He squeezed back, smiling at her appreciatively.

"And I'm Garcia or Tech Kitten as you will undoubtedly come to realise." Garcia grinned, shaking Emily's hand enthusiastically.

Emily laughed and greeted her; Garcia's optimism was infectious despite the looming presence of the Sector Chief. They filed on to the plane once they had gone through customs not bothering to wait for the three remaining members of their team knowing that they were all early. The three women took a seat together, using the time to quietly get to know each other. Strauss made no further comment to Hotch, taking a seat at the far end of the jet while Hotch took the seat next to JJ. Barely fifteen minutes had passed when Morgan, Reid and Gideon filed on to the plan, Reid protesting loudly at Morgan's insistence that he had taken the fastest route to the airport.

"Children, be quiet." JJ called to them, glancing up at them sternly.

Morgan grinned, sliding in to the seat on the other aisle, "And who might you be?" He asked looking at Emily.

"This is Agent Emily Prentiss; she's new to the team." Hotch introduced.

"Derek Morgan." Morgan introduced, smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss." She returned the smile looking at Reid.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid introduced.

Morgan chuckled, "He's our resident genius." He pointed at Gideon who had taken the seat opposite Hotch, "And that's Agent Jason Gideon."

Neither had a chance to greet each other, Strauss using that moment to stand in between the two groups, "Now that you are all acquainted, we can quickly summarise the intent of this trip." She said, silencing Morgan with a glare, "The British Ministry of Magic have offered to give us a tour and personal explanation of the different fields within their workforce. They're also going to give the events of recent activities within London that is normally withheld for obvious reason." She paused and continued after a few moments, "They have generously opened their homes for us; apparently this will be easier then organising a hotel."

Hotch shared a look with JJ; it was obvious to the two and the rest of the team that the Sector Chief was not happy or comfortable with this arrangement. With no more to say she returned to her place at the far end of the jet, setting an eye mask over her face and pulling down the curtain to get some sleep. Hotch couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before the bickering between Morgan and Garcia would irritate the woman to the point of breaking her posed facade.

Needless to say by the time they landed in London Strauss had not only become increasingly infuriated by the squabbling between Morgan and Reid but made it particularly clear by landing that their time interacting would occur only when necessary. Hotch shared a small smirk with JJ as Morgan and Reid slapped hands victoriously at Strauss announcement that she would be meeting up with them later, needing to book in to the hotel she had gotten a room for.

They followed Strauss outside the busy airport, the team wanting nothing more than to head back to wherever they were staying and falling asleep but the bright sun reminded them of the new time zone and none wanted to disrupt their sleeping patterns. Outside Strauss greeted a small party of three who the team assumed where wizards. Hotch studied the people in front of him, surprised at how young each of them looked, no older than twenty five he predicted.

"This is the BAU team, the Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. Agent Hotchner this is Harry Potter." Strauss introduced, her eyes narrowed warningly at the tall agent.

He stepped forward and held out his hand, not about to treat the young man in front of him any different then he would anyone else, "Aaron Hotchner."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself with a small smile, his British accent strong. "I know this is extremely weird but as soon as we get to the Ministry you'll get more than enough proof of magic." He said reassuringly, reading the scepticism on the teams faces. "We've got three cars to take you; three of you in each car." He continued as he began to lead them towards three black sedans.

"Harry, maybe we should have gotten Hermione to be a driver." One of the wizards piped up when they got to the cars. "I wouldn't want anyone getting in to a car with Ron after second year."

Two of them snickered while a redhead wizard blushed and glared at them, "Shut up Fred."

"I still have nightmares about Mom's voice." Fred continued with a shudder and then snickered at Ron's expression.

"Sod off Fred." Ron snapped. "And if I remember correctly you didn't go to well driving it either. At least I didn't land on a pig."

Fred smiled wickedly, "At least I didn't crash it in to the whomping willow and have it escape in to the Forbidden Forest."

"And snap your wand in the process." Harry added.

The team couldn't help but watch the conversation with wide eyes, all silently wondering how the three young adults in front of them were wizards and wondering even more how they were chosen to be the first representations of the magical world the team were shown. They stopped when they were next to the cars, the three still bickering at each other and the team finally took the chance to study them.

Harry was the first that they noticed, just under six foot and had black hair that looked as though he'd just rolled out of bed. His bright green eyes were framed with round glasses and despite his messy hair the lightning bolt scar on his forehead was distinctly noticeable to the team. While he was lean he was by no means as thin as Reid. Ron and Fred were undoubtedly siblings; both had near identical flaming red hair. Both were taller than Harry by a few inches although Fred was taller than Ron. Both had blue eyes and freckles dusted under their eyes.

"Alright so who's going with whom?" Fred asked, clapping his hands and grinning.

When no one spoke up Garcia grinned back and stepped up, dragging Morgan who grabbed Reid, "Well, we'll go with red head number one." She announced, smacking Reid when he began to say something.

Ron snickered at Fred's pout but stopped when Strauss stepped up to him, "Mr. Weasley is it?" At Ron's reluctant nod she continued, "Agent Gideon, Prentiss and I will go with you."

Harry turned to Hotch and JJ smiling, "Looks like you two are with me. Let's go and Ron, for Merlin sake, no trying to race Fred." He shouted for effect, grinning at Strauss's narrowed eyes.

When JJ and Hotch got in the car Harry snickered, "Is she always so stuck up?" He asked looking back in the review mirror at the two agents.

"You have no idea." JJ said, finally relaxing now that Strauss was no longer breathing down their necks. "So how long have you been a wizard?" She asked curious.

Harry grinned, "It's kind of a since birth thing. Except I found out when I turned eleven; that's the age for going to school." He explained.

Hotch eyed him carefully, "Why were you chosen to pick us up from the airport?" He asked after a moment.

"Since it was my idea that you guys come here I figured I'd be the one to introduce you to everything. That and I'm head of the Auror department I figured it would be best." Harry shrugged.

"The auror department?" JJ asked, frowning slightly.

"It's our version of a police department except we catch bad wizards." Harry explained, pulling up in to a parking spot. "Now I know it's all weird but please don't faint when we get inside." He said almost pleadingly. "Fred and George, Fred's twin brother, have been betting that more than half of you are going to faint and Ron bet that none of you will considering you all make a living out of catching serial killers. So please don't faint."

JJ and Hotch stared at him for a moment before JJ laughed, "Got it, no fainting."

Harry smiled and got out of the car, opening the door before helping them with their suitcases. Before JJ and Hotch could take theirs they disappeared, and Harry smirked at them. "Don't worry they've just been taken to my place. You're staying with me by the way." He said with a grin, ushering them over and in to a phone booth.

It was then that Hotch and JJ looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm not sure how you wizards do things but this is a phone booth." JJ said slowly, looking at him as though he were crazy.

"Harry Potter, Head Auror. Visitors are Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jureau with the FBI." Harry spoke in to the phone. Moments later three badges fell from the coin collection and JJ grabbed Hotch as the phone booth began to move. "It's all right; this is just the muggle access to the ministry."

"What's a muggle?" Hotch asked, squeezing JJ's hand reassuringly.

Harry looked at them sheepishly, "Sorry, a muggle is our word for non-magic humans. You'll probably hear it a bit."

When the phone booth stopped Harry opened the door, leading them out to what they assumed was the ministry of magic. JJ and Hotch stared in shock at the busy world that was underneath London, amazed by the flying letters and owls and staying calm even when they saw people appearing in fireplaces.

"That's the floo network." Harry explained, pointing to the fireplaces, "You have this special powder that allows us to travel from fire place to fireplace. You stand in, shout the place you want to go and it'll take you." He grimaced, "In my opinion it's the worst way to travel and unless you really want to experience it I'm not going to be letting you travel through it."

"I'll pass." JJ said quickly, wrinkling her nose at the soot and dust that covered the majority of wizards and witches travelling by floo. "It doesn't look particularly comfortable."

"You have no idea." Harry muttered, "If you don't say the place clearly you could end up anywhere."

"That's really reassuring." Hotch said sarcastically. While he had been doubtful of the magical world before he was definitely convinced now however the wizards and witches staring at the small group was beginning to make him more and more uncomfortable. "Is there a reason they're staring at us?"

Harry grimaced, "It's not you; they're looking at me." Annoyance coloured his tone as well as embarrassment, "You'll learn quick enough that I'm kind of...er...famous in the wizarding world." He explained with a sigh.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry winced as his voice rang out clearly from one of the apparation points, turning his head along with Hotch and JJ to the source of the shout. A short woman stormed over to them, her long brown hair pulled back in to a loose bun, her fringe tucked behind her ears, and her hazel eyes glaring at Harry.

"Did you or did you not let Ronald drive the Section Chief of the FBI through London?" The woman asked lowering her voice when she realised people were listening in though the level of rage did not waver.

Harry squirmed under the woman's gaze, "Well it was either with him or Fred." He said defensively, holding his hands up in a surrender motion.

"What is wrong with you? Have you forgotten second year when he drove in to the whomping willow? And when he snapped his wand?" The woman exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

"Well technically he didn't _drive_ in to the whomping willow; he _flew_ in to it." Harry pointed out and yelped when she smacked him, "Hermione why don't you say hello to the Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner of the BAU."

The woman – Hermione – halted her slapping and turned to smile politely at the two FBI agents, "Hello I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced smiling and held out her hand.

"Aaron Hotchner." He introduced, barely managing to contain his laughter.

"Jennifer Jureau but please, call me JJ." She smiled, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Gees Hermione; how rude of you to just ignore them." Harry teased and shrank away when Hermione glared at him. "Oh look Ron's here. Go yell at him." Harry said pointing at the rest of the group.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Don't think you're getting out of this Harry. I highly doubt Ginny would have a problem with cursing you."

"Why would Ginny curse me over Ron driving people?" Harry shot back.

Hermione smirked, "Oh she wouldn't care about that but she would care about the fact that instead of helping her deal with her mother fussing over her, you were playing Quidditch with her brothers."

"You do that and I'll tell Collin that you want to hire him as the Ministry's photographer." Harry retorted, crossing his arms victoriously when she flinched.

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "And you'll never hear the end about how you went to Hogwarts with him and how you were both petrified by the Basilisk. I think at some point he may even regain the courage to start asking you out again. Just think about that." He snickered as she groaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's just cruel. How would you feel if I hired Cho as your assistant?" Hermione whined.

Harry snorted, "I'd send her off to help with Ron and we both know that's torture in its truest form."

"Are you two always like this?" JJ interrupted, having spent the past few minutes watching the conversation fly back and forth.

Hermione smiled, "Oh this is nothing; wait until Ron does something to annoy me."

"It's pretty hard to miss when she's angry with him." Harry grinned. "And since you guys are going to be living with us while you're here I'm sure you'll get a chance to witness it at least once."

A/N just so you know JJ isn't Garcia's sister. I think that was a mistake in Chapter One. Hope you all like; read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Criminal Minds or Harry Potter other than the plot.

Chapter Three

When the rest of the group finally got through the large crowd they were all notably exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Harry smiled sympathetically at them and began to lead them up through to the Auror department, knowing that the busy surroundings were starting to become uncomfortable for the human team. They couldn't avoid the eyes of onlookers, Harry mainly catching the attention of wizards and witches while the team were only spared the curious glances every now and then.

"I know you all must be exhausted but we've got some things to discuss before we're heading back home." Harry said apologetically when they reached his office. Without hesitation he took out his wand and conjured more chairs. "You may as well get used to magic." He added with a small smile when they stared in shock at the new furniture scattered in the room.

Shrugging Garcia took a seat, "So long as you don't turn me in to anything there's no problem."

The rest of the team took her lead, Strauss sitting at the far end while the rest of the team sat together. Hermione shook her head at the mess on Harry's desk while Ron snickered at her expression and this turned in to laughter as she unceremoniously pushed messy piles of paper aside so she could perch on his desk. Harry rolled his eyes and stood next to Ron, leaning back against the desk.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic." Harry said after a moment, "You know who I am but this is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger." Harry introduced, waving to his two friends. "I'm going to give you a brief rundown of the magical history here in Britain and by brief I mean extremely brief." He warned, sighing tiredly, "Twenty seven years ago an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort was all but controlling England and had everybody either terrified of him or working for him."

"He was that feared that no one could say his name and called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione added.

"Basically he was a prejudice son of a bitch that believed muggles and muggle born wizards and witches – those who have muggle parents – were dirty and should be wiped out." Harry explained, "But aside from that all he wanted was to be immortal and he succeeded in ripping his soul in to seven pieces and placing them in to different objects so he could never die."

"Anyway," Hermione cut in, "he was told of a prophecy about one born at the end of the seventh month that would be marked as his equal and have power that the dark Lord knows not." Hermione told them.

"Do you really expect us to believe this nonsense?" Gideon interrupted, looking at them with raised brows.

Harry clenched his jaw, unable to hold back his glare, "That nonsense was the reason that bastard murdered my parents and tried to kill me." Harry said bluntly, using his hand to pull his fringe up to reveal his scar, "I was hit by a curse that no one has ever survived from and I remain the only person that has survived it because my mother sacrificed her life to save mine."

Hermione quickly intervened, "Harry why don't we take a break? Go and see Ginny; Ron and I will finish and bring the team back." Harry nodded and quickly left the room, and once the door was closed Hermione stared disapprovingly at Gideon, "I get that this must sound ridiculous to you; both my parents are dentists and I'm the first witch in my family so trust me, I do get it. But we didn't invite you here to mock you or trick you."

Gideon nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry. Please continue."

"The specifics of the prophecy allowed Voldemort to narrow down who was to be targeted which ended up being Harry and a friend of ours, Neville Longbottom. Voldemort saw the Potters as more of a threat; they were a well known pureblood family that openly defied him." Ron explained continuing. "He sent a group of his followers to the Longbottoms not taking any chances." Ron stopped there, his mouth set in a grim line.

"They were killed?" Morgan guessed, speaking softly.

Ron shook his head with a sigh, "That would have been a kindness and Death Eaters – the followers- were not known for their kindness. They tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity and they're still in the hospital under care. They had been warned about the prophecy and their son, Neville, was staying with his grandmother for safety reasons."

"The Potters had been warned as well, of course, and had gone under the Fidelius spell which prevents anyone from knowing a certain secret unless told by the secret keeper. The Potters put their location under the Fidelius charm to prevent Voldemort from knowing where the location was unless told by the secret keeper." Hermione continued.

Ron took over, "Basically the Potters were betrayed by their Secret Keeper, Voldemort found where they were living and killed them. As Harry said before his mother refused to let Voldemort kill him so she sacrificed herself for him which protected Harry from the killing curse."

The BAU team were staring at the two in front of them, "I thought this was supposed to be a brief run down?" Garcia muttered.

Hermione smiled, "It's difficult to make something like this brief. But we're almost done; the killing curse bounced back off Harry and hit Voldemort except he didn't die because he'd already split his soul apart. I'm not too sure how to describe what he became but he was still alive and he made multiple attempts throughout out time at school to be re-embodied. It wasn't until our fourth year that he was successful and came back to power but his return wasn't accepted until our sixth year. Harry killed him when he was seventeen."

"What happened through your first years at school?" JJ asked curious.

"Why don't we save that for another time?" Hermione suggested, standing, "I'm sure you're all exhausted and hungry and Mrs. Weasley – Ron's mum – has no doubt been cooking to feed an army." Hermione said lightly. "We have a portkey set up to take us there; Harry refuses to let you go through Floo ever since he had a bad experience."

Ron snickered, "The look on his face when I showed him was hilarious."

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle, "Basically what's going to happen is everyone puts their hand on this and it'll seem like you're flying. Alright, let's go."

Hesitantly they all grabbed hold of the bottle, too shocked and unnerved by the fluttering feeling in their stomachs. Moments later Hermione shouted at them to let go, doing so herself and followed by Ron. Not knowing what else to do the rest of the team followed her example, Garcia screaming as the ground rushed to meet them and they all thumped on the ground. Morgan groaned when he came into contact with another body, opening his eyes to stare down at Hermione in shock.

"I'm so sorry." Morgan said, immediately jumping off her embarrassed and held out a hand to help her up, "Are you alright?"

Hermione blushed, dusting grass off her clothes, "I'm fine. I still haven't got a handle on the landing part of travelling via portkey."

Morgan grinned at her, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, looking down at her.

"I'm fine, really." Hermione promised, "Let's go inside." She called towards everyone else, nodding towards the large house.

"Where exactly are we?" Morgan asked as he followed Hermione up the path and toward the house.

"Godric's Hollow; don't worry we're still in England." She said with a grin, "This is where Harry lives with his wife Ginny."

The others followed her inside the house, staring around the open living room surprised that it looked exactly like one of their houses would. They hadn't expected the normal furniture or soft carpet decorated inside the house although the moving pictures reminded them that they were definitely still in the magical world.

"Oy Harry!" Ron shouted.

"RONALD WEASLEY INSTEAD OF SHOUTING OUT FOR HARRY USE WHAT IS LEFT OF YOUR BRAIN AND LOOK FOR HIM!" A shrill voice bellowed from the end of the house.

The team were unsure if laughing or cringing was appropriate. Hermione giggled at Ron's red face and moved forward in to the house and towards the voice. They passed the kitchen and dining area until they came to what was obviously the veranda where a heavily pregnant woman was sitting on a swinging seat, her legs propped up on a chair and Harry sitting next to her laughing. She had the same fiery red hair as Ron and it was obvious her temper matched the colour of her hair. Her green eyes were narrowed at Ron in annoyance and she shifted slightly before resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi Hermione." She grumbled, "Can you get this kid out of me yet?"

Hermione laughed and conjured more chairs for the team before taking her seat next to Ginny, "Sorry, you've still got a couple of weeks to go."

Ginny groaned, "People have babies early all the time. Seriously just get this kid out of me now!"

"Mrs. Weasley's been driving her a bit crazy." Harry informed Hermione, smiling at his pregnant wife.

Ginny shot him a disgruntled look, "That's the understatement of the century. She won't stop fussing and telling me to do everything that you said not to do." She sighed exasperated and then smiled tiredly at the team, "Ignore the shouting that you will hear on more than one occasion. Harry's already put your suitcases up in to the rooms upstairs."

"We don't want to get in the way..." Hotch began but Ginny waved his concerns away.

"No, don't be silly. Everything's fine and this way Harry can work from home." Ginny said glancing over at Harry.

He grimaced, "The more I get done before the baby is born the more time I can take off to help out when she's here."

"You mean when he's here." Ginny countered rolling her eyes, "Harry we both know you don't need to work."

He shrugged, "I know but someone's got to do it." Harry looked over at Hermione, "Did you finish explaining everything?" He asked.

"We got the general idea down." She told him, and then stood stretching, "Does anyone want a tea or coffee?" She asked smiling at the relief on the Americans faces.

When Hermione had everyone's order she slipped in to the kitchen to boil the kettle not aware of the person following her. She organised the different servings of coffee and sugar and got the milk ready before finally turning around to lean against the counter where she found Morgan watching her with amusement. She jumped, placing a hand over her furious heart and glared at him as he laughed.

"I'm going to give you a hint; don't sneak up on people." She told him with narrowed eyes.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Point taken; I'm sorry for sneaking up on you." He said smiling at her.

She blushed and looked down, "So what's it like working for the FBI?" She asked, folding her arms under her chest.

"It's not a boring job that's for sure; long hours, cases in different states and a lot of take out." Morgan told her with a shrug.

"And serial killers." She added.

Morgan smiled, "It's not just serial killers that we deal with; we've had cases involving rapists, kidnappers, religious fanatics and more child abductions than you can guess."

Hermione made a face, "Doesn't exactly sound like a pleasant job but someone's got to do it, I guess." She sighed and began pouring the hot water into the multiple cups.

"What is it that you do?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Well I am a trained healer – magical version of a doctor – but my parents insisted that I go to university so I have options." She told him rolling her eyes, "So I just completed my masters in psychology."

"Why did you choose psychology?"

She smiled sadly, "There are a lot of people in the wizarding world who are still traumatized and affected by Voldemort. A lot of children were tortured and there have been some muggle born witches and wizards that have been tortured or seen their friends murdered. There aren't a lot of support systems for those victims and I'm slowly working on opening a place for both victims and the survivors from the war."

"How's that going?" Morgan asked, impressed not only by her obvious intelligence but also her care of others.

Hermione fiddled around with the drinks, stirring the coffee and sugar into the hot water, "It might not be since Harry has asked me to be the one who joins the FBI."

A/N thanks for the reviews so far and the interest in this story. I'm trying to update as much as I can whilst on holidays so let's just hope I don't get too distracted. Enjoy the chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing from Criminal Minds or Harry Potter other than the plot.

Chapter Four

The BAU had been in England for over a week, the time thus far being used as a chance for the humans to become acquainted with the magical world. To make things easier on the different departments within the ministry the team had been split into pairs and rotated through each department, spending a day or two with the wizards and witches in those departments to gain more of an understanding. Unfortunately for Gideon, and the ministry workers, Strauss was included in the rotations and had been paired with Gideon much to his annoyance.

For the rest of the team, however, the time spent with each department and partner was not only educational but also filled with amusement. For Hotch and JJ their partnership was spent secretly discussing the prospect of revealing their newfound relationship with the rest of the team. As Hotch had hoped the trip had allowed them to become even closer not only on a work basis but also a personal one. If he thought he could read the media liaison before he now declared himself an expert at understanding that when she was nervous her hands would tap tunelessly against each other and when she was excited she'd bite her lip to hide the wide smile that was creeping across her face. It wasn't just those that he could read with ease; the slightest change in her facial expression allowed him to read her thoughts like a book.

While Prentiss was partnered with Reid, and would have undoubtedly been giving statistics of absolutely everything he could think of (which was a lot) Morgan and Garcia were partnered together and created a whole lot of amusement for the departments. Mr. Weasley was particularly enthralled by Garcia or rather, her job as a technical analyst and made her repeatedly describe what a computer was.

However their time with the ministry was coming to an end and Morgan couldn't help but wonder if it would be Hermione returning with them or someone else. Since that moment in the kitchen Morgan had been unable to have another moment alone with the muggle born witch who was more often than not arguing with Reid over some book or fact. He struggled with his annoyance over the unresolved issue, wanting to know whether she actually wanted to go to Quantico or if she was pushing the chance on someone else. It was this that bothered Morgan; he couldn't understand why he cared whether she took the job or not. There was no doubt that Hermione was an intelligent, beautiful young woman and more than capable of working in the BAU especially with her qualifications magical and not but he knew that wasn't the only reason he wanted her within the team.

Morgan shook those thoughts out of his head as he entered the kitchen where the rest of the team was sitting. They had started meeting here after tea where Harry along with either Ron and Hermione or both of them would go into further detail about their time at school and what was left unexplained. Tonight they were waiting to hear about their fifth year with much awaited excitement after having heard about the return of Voldemort in his fourth year.

His attention went straight to Hermione, smiling slightly as he leant against the kitchen bench and watched as she threw her head back, laughing at something Garcia said to her. His growing attraction to the young Witch was unnerving, and he struggled to accept the feelings for her. He knew even if she did come back with them that working with someone who you're romantically involved with was not only a precarious situation but also dangerous particularly when in the field. He had seen how long it had taken Hotch and JJ to come to terms with their feelings for each other and he couldn't be happier for them that they finally seemed as though they were beginning to date. He chuckled to himself knowing that they probably believed they were hiding their changing relationship well from the rest of the team.

"What are you smirking at?" Ginny asked from beside him, one hand on her lower back and the other dangling at her side.

He looked at her worriedly for a moment before smiling again, "JJ and Hotch are starting to become romantically involved." He told her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, who says 'romantically involved' these days? Just say they want to sleep with each other." She said bluntly, "And what do you mean starting? I thought everyone knew they were dating."

"That just shows how bad they are at keeping it a secret." Morgan laughed, "They've always flirted outside the office whenever we go out to celebrate a job well done but never when they're supposed to be working."

"They're not supposed to be working now." Ginny said exasperated, "Only when they're at the ministry."

She was looking him over critically and Morgan shifted under her calculating stare, "What?" He asked after a few paused beats.

She crossed her arms and peered up at him, "I'm trying to figure out how a wanna-bee macho guy like you can't seem to grow some balls and ask my best friend out." She said, using a tone so very similar to what Reid uses when he discusses statistics.

Morgan blushed, something he hadn't done since he was an awkward teenager, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said defensively.

Ginny snorted, "Don't play the dumb game with me – I see the way you look at her whenever she's in the same room as you." She said pointing a finger at him accusingly. "So man up and ask her out already. I want to know that if my best friend is moving to Quantico with you guys that she's at least getting some with the guy that she continually bugs me about."

"She talks about me?" Morgan asked dumbly, and then what she said caught up with his brain, "Wait – she's accepted the job?" He asked hopefully.

Ginny sighed loudly causing a few heads to turn and look at her worriedly before looking away again, "I thought we had already established that fact!" She whacked him over the side of the head, "Focus Morgan; you have one very simple task. Get with Hermione so you both stop pining over each other." She said the last sentence slowly as though she was talking to a child. "Gees, this kid will be out of me before you even make a move." She muttered moving towards the tables.

Morgan watched as the red head took a seat next to JJ, Harry standing behind her so he could rub her back. He couldn't help but glance back over at Hermione, smiling at her when she caught his gaze. She smiled back shyly and turned back to Garcia who was in the process of convincing Hermione to help her put a few spells on her equipment to make tracking phone calls and such quicker for her. Hermione, however, had gotten to know the computer expert and could quickly detect her personal motives for wanting such advances on her equipment and politely denied her such abilities.

"It is now officially quiet time." Garcia declared once she accepted defeat for the moment, "Go ahead and reveal the year that was your fifth!" She said excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

Harry chuckled and continued to rub Ginny's back, "Well for starters I was back at my aunt and uncles once again," Collectively the entire room shuddered having heard about his relations already, "and it was the hottest summer that we could remember. I had received no news from anyone about what was happening and there had been no news by the Ministry about Voldemort's return and I was a little aggravated." Harry admitted, blushing when Ron snorted incredulously at his words.

"Anyway," Harry continued with a glare at his brother-in-law and best friend, "I spent the summer paying attention to any unusual news from both the muggle world and magic world. On the rare occasion I wasn't doing that I was at the park where my delightful cousin Dudley was beating up a kid with his gang watching. After our usual insults I threatened to curse him when two dementors appeared. Dudley, of course, couldn't see either and so I managed to get them away and carry him back to the Dursleys who didn't take the sight of Dudley drooling too well." Harry said laughing at the grimaces on the girls faces.

"So before they tried to get him to the hospital we got a lovely letter from the ministry saying I was expelled." Harry smiled at the gasps that went around the room, "Five or so letters later – all of which telling me not to do anything stupid and wait for further instructions – I was told that my case would be settled in court."

Ron took over speaking, "While Harry was at the Dursleys we were at the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society that opposed Voldemort during the first war and had been reinstated when he returned. We weren't allowed to say anything to him about where we were or what was happening in case our letters were intercepted." Ron explained.

"So we had to wait at headquarters while a group were sent out to finally bring Harry in. They had devised this whole fake competition that the Dursleys thought they had won just to get them out of the house." Hermione explained, "Since Harry was underage they couldn't apparate in aside from the fact that all Floo networks are watched and making a portkey is illegal they had to fly him back."

"That was no problem." Harry said grinning, "But I was still pissed when I got there because I still had no idea what the hell was going on."

"And Harry is well known for having a few hissy fits." Ginny piqued up.

Harry mock glared down at her, "You can talk." He muttered and continued, telling them about the Order and then his hearing. They were all naturally infuriated at the right spots and all waited to hear how Harry's trial had ended even though they already knew the answer, "They finally dropped all charges." Harry revealed after a moment, "And I came back to Ginny and her brothers doing a victory dance that they had prepared."

Ginny smirked, "Well we couldn't very well do the so-sorry-you-got-expelled dance. We were prepared for both outcomes."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support." He muttered and continued, "So the rest of the holidays were uneventful; Hermione and Ron were Gryffindor prefects much to the horror of Fred and George."

"Well Ronald definitely wasn't a very good prefect." Hermione huffed, "He wanted to try and order a fire whiskey not to mention he completely ignored his brother's testings on the younger students!"

"Anyway the first bad point is Professor Umbridge." Harry told the team, spitting the old teachers name out with disgust, "She was basically sent to literally dumb us down because the minister was worried that Dumbledore was trying to overthrow him because of all the talk about Voldemort returning." Harry said rolling his eyes at the stupidity that was Fudge, "We weren't allowed to use magic in her classes and by half way through the first lesson with her I had five detentions or so with her." Harry pulled the hem of his shirt up slightly to reveal his wrist, the words 'I must not tell lies' scrawled across his skin.

"What the hell did she do?" JJ asked looking at the words with horror.

He shrugged, pulling his sleeve back down, "She gave us a blood quill – instead of using ink to write the quill uses the writers' blood and marks the words on the wrist." He explained. "So she quickly became slightly obsessed with power and the minister announced her as the High Inquisitor and she began sitting in on other teachers' lessons and making all these stupid rules. And it got to the point in the year where Hermione couldn't accept the fact that this teacher may cause her to fail an exam," Harry said looking at her with a teasing smirk, "So she came up with the brilliant idea of making a defence club only it was secret."

Hermione beamed, "It was one of my more brilliant ideas. I convinced Harry to meet with a bunch of students who had taken to the idea and we met down at Hogsmade. Of course half of them were initially there to see if Harry would talk about Cedric Diggory but in the end all of them signed up and we became Dumbledore's Army." Hermione explained, "I didn't tell anyone at the time but I put charms and jinxes on the parchment that they wrote their names on so that if anyone went to snitch on us they'd be an unfortunate consequence for that person."

They continued to explain the DA classes that they secretly carried out in the Room of Requirement and more of Umbridge's ridiculous threats. They listened raptly as Harry told them about Dumbledore taking the blame for the club when they had been caught, and how Umbridge was appointed Headmistress in his place. The dreams about Sirius and the Department of Mysteries had them all in suspense, knowing by the sad looks on the wizards and witches faces that the story would not end well. They listened silently to how Harry and Hermione tricked Umbridge by luring her in to the Forbidden Forest and couldn't help but wonder how fifteen year olds had managed to go through so much during their time at school.

When Harry had finished their fifth year Prentiss shook her head in wonder, "I'm kind of glad that my high school experience wasn't anything like yours."

Hermione laughed, "I don't think that you'd have quite as many problems when math and English subjects are involved."

"Although not having to do math would have been heaven." JJ added smiling as she felt Hotch's hand squeeze her own under the table.

JJ grinned to herself as Hermione excused herself heading outside to sit on the veranda and she shared a knowing look with Ginny as Morgan followed her none to subtly. She peered over the tope of Ron's head, hoping to get a better view at the two that had spent the past week stumbling around each other and staring at the other when they thought no one else was looking.

"What are you looking at?" Hotch asked, leaning in to speak quietly.

JJ shuddered slightly as the sound of his voice vibrated through her, "Morgan may finally be asking Hermione out." She whispered back.

Hotch laughed, "It's taken him long enough."

"What has?" Ron piped up interested.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Not everything is about you Ron or concerns you." She said pointedly but the older wizard ignored her.

"Why's everyone watching Hermione and Morgan?" He asked confused and a moment later his eyes widened and he blurted out, "He's asking her out!" He all but shouted.

The entire room collectively told him to be quiet as Harry subtly connected an Extended Ears to the window and made the other louder so they could all hear what was being said between the two.

A/N sorry for the long explanation of fifth year. Thanks for the reviews so far and the encouragement for this story. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing from Criminal Minds or Harry Potter other than the plot.

Chapter Five

Even unaware of the extendable ear placed strategically above the window that they were sitting outside of Hermione and Morgan stumbled around the subject that they both equally wanted to discuss. Morgan, not knowing if Hermione would consider a date between the two inappropriate, couldn't find the courage that he normal had to bring the subject up and settled for safer points of conversation.

"What did your parents say when you were told you were a witch?" He asked curiously, wondering how his own mother would handle something like that.

Hermione chuckled, leaning back on her hands and stretching her legs out in front of her, "Well because I'm muggle born a teacher from the school had to come and prove that magic was real. My mum fainted when Professor McGonagall turned a vase into a parrot and made my dad levitate." She said, her eyes distant as she remembered the day, "My dad thought it was fantastic and spent the entire time asking how long it would be before I could transfigure things like she could."

"I can't imagine your professor liked that too much." Morgan laughed.

Hermione giggled, "She certainly didn't but then she had already taught the Marauders and Fred and George. Sirius used to tell us how she would give them detentions but secretly gave them house points after pranks were done against Slytherin."

"What about you?" Morgan asked, elaborating when she looked at him puzzled, "How'd you react to being told you were a witch?"

She smiled, tucking strands of her long fringe behind her ear, "Well I asked them which of my cousins had put them up to it and told Professor McGonagall that she should consider going to the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation."

Morgan laughed, imagining an eleven year old Hermione telling that to the older professor. "What then?"

"Well my mum kind of told me off for being rude and that's when Professor McGonagall showed us some magic. I was a little too shocked to say anything," Hermione admitted, "But just as she was leaving I told her I was sorry for telling her she was crazy."

They fell into comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts and enjoying each other's company. They weren't aware of their friends groaning with boredom and moving away from the Extendable Ear, leaving the two in privacy for the first time.

Morgan stared out in to the land that Harry told them had been passed on to him from his parents. The garden, he knew, was still in the process of being cleaned up. The grass was far too long, reaching just below his knees, and whatever plants had been living in the garden had been overtaken by various weeds. If he didn't know that Harry had spent the past two years making the house liveable for him and Ginny Morgan would have wondered at the mess of the garden when the house was well kept. He knew that Harry was planning on beginning the garden once the BAU team had returned to America and had actually already cleared away the worst of the garden if it were possible to believe.

"Harry's still trying to convince Ginny to let him build a mini Quidditch pitch." Hermione told him, smiling at the childishness love Harry had for Quidditch. "Ginny told him that there was to be no Quidditch around any of their children until they were four years old."

"That's not going to be likely, is it?" Morgan laughed.

Hermione chuckled, "Harry's already planned out what it'll look like. He figures since Ginny's on bed rest a lot now that she's closer to her due date that she won't notice a Quidditch pitch being made."

"Won't that be a little too big?" He asked.

"No, they have a lot of land. They have until the other side of the forest over there." Hermione said, pointing at the distant forest, "He'll be sneaky about it and Ron'll help only so he can play on it too." She said rolling her eyes.

Morgan chuckled remembering how enthused Ron became at the mere mention of Quidditch. Aside from showing off a few magical tricks that were overall harmless he explained in great detail the rules and positions of Quidditch and even proceeded to give those willing lessons on a broom. JJ and Emily quickly declined while the men and Garcia eagerly jumped at the chance to ride a broom. The two women watched with Hermione as Ron and Harry instructed them to shout 'Up' at the broom. The women giggled to themselves as the brooms twitched uselessly on the ground, snickering as Gideon's broom taunted him by rising inches from his fingers before dropping back to the ground. They belted out a laugh, however, as Garcia's broom promptly flew up in to her hand as the computer tech glared at it.

"_How'd you do that?" Morgan had asked incredulously, standing next to her._

_Garcia smirked at him, "I am the all powerful, all knowing. It could clearly sense the almighty powerful that is I." _

_Morgan laughed, looking back down at the broom lying still on the ground, "Could you spare some of that almighty power for me, Baby Girl?"_

_She eyed him critically and turned her head away, her nose in the air, "You do not possess the technical divinity that I have."_

"_Meaning?" He prompted, trying to figure out what the analyst was talking about._

_She turned back to him with a smirk, "No."_

It had taken him several attempts afterwards – Reid even managed to get his broom before he did! – but finally the broom shot into his hand and he held it tightly in his hand, refusing to ease his grip on the broom should it decide to drop back to the ground.

Hermione giggled as if knowing his train of thought, "The look on your face when you finally got that broom in to the air was priceless. Ginny and Emily put in bets as to when you would break the broom."

"That broom was sneaky." He said defensively. "For all I know it could have been possessed."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you always this over dramatic?"

Morgan mock glared at her, "Who are you calling over dramatic? I saw you shuddering at the brooms when Harry and Ron brought them out."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to rely on a twig to hold me up in mid air safely!" Hermione retorted, poking her tongue out at the profiler next to her.

He chuckled and then asked her a question that had been bugging him all morning, "Are you excited about coming to the BAU?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Who told you?" Before he could answer she rolled her eyes knowingly, "Ginny seems to lack the ability to keep things quiet especially as she gets closer to the birth." She sighed and then shrugged, "I'm not dreading it if that's what you're worried about. It'll be a good experience and I'm excited to finally be able to use my degree for something other than magical purposes." She admitted.

"What about helping the victims from the war?" Morgan asked.

She shrugged again, "It was just an idea; I had never planned anything out in concrete. It doesn't mean that someone else can't do it." She was silent for a moment, thinking to herself. "But joining the BAU will let me use my knowledge on magic and psychology. Plus the magical world in America is a bit more relaxed then Britain. I'm surprised you haven't run in to anything magical."

"I doubt we would have realized anyway." Morgan said.

She eyed him critically for a moment, "How are you handling everything?"

It was his turn to shrug casually as he answered her, "It doesn't change what we do; we've just got to look out for any signs of magic and do what we can. So I was planning on asking you out," He began casually, feeling her looking at him with surprise, "but since I remembered the small fact that we've only known each other for a week it's not exactly realistic to jump straight in to a date considering you'll be moving to a different country and we'll be working together."

"So what are you suggesting?" She asked looking amused by his small rant.

Morgan grinned, "Since we're leaving soon, and I'm assuming you're coming back with us, that I could help show you around Quantico and show you some good cafes and stuff like that."

"As friends?" Hermione asked, mulling over his suggestion.

"As friends." He confirmed.

Hermione mused silently to herself; she had only ever been in one relationship and that was with Ron. They had both mutually ended the relationship, wanting to remain as close as they were before they started dating instead of ruining their friendship by staying together. She knew that even if he had of asked her out she wouldn't have said yes – they barely knew each other. But he was suggesting an easy friendship and a free guide to things she will need to know once living in America and eventually if it led to more than she knew she would be more than happy with that development but if not she knew she would have gained another close friend.

She beamed at him, "Sounds like a great idea to me. I don't think I would be very tolerable to work with if someone didn't show me the best place to get coffee."

Morgan laughed, instantly relieved that she liked the offer of friendship, "Don't worry, I don't think anyone could be worse than Reid."

They stayed sitting on the steps, staring out at the mess of the garden thinking about the changes that would occur for not only the BAU team but also their personal lives as well.

A/N sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm not really going where I thought I was with this story so I think there will just be an epilogue left. I don't want to start going all over the place and making it over dramatic. I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
